The Legend of Zelda: Origens
by Hero of Wind
Summary: ¡¡¡Esta terminada esperen la que le sigue muy pronto!!!esta es una minihistoria de los origenes de Link y para presentar otros personajes ¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!
1. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Esta es una mini historia donde introduzco a unos nuevos personajes para futuras historia mías que saldrán pronto.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: Orígenes (en español)  
  
Capitulo 1: La fiesta de cumpleaños  
  
Todo empieza cuando en el día que tiene su décimo noveno aniversario sus amigo le hacen una fiesta en la villa de Kakarico:  
  
-¡Felicidades!- le grito todo mundo al ver que Link entraba a la villa. Pero algo les noto diferente aquella vez ya que Link siempre estaba feliz y esa vez se veía confundido.  
  
-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Zelda a Link.  
  
-Nada- contesto el callado muchacho.  
  
-No- contradijo Zelda - a ti te pasa algo y nos lo vas a decir.  
  
-Bueno si me pasa algo- habló el joven Hylian - hoy recibí una carta de alguien que se hace llamar Leid.  
  
-Aja y???- Se cuestionaba todo mundo.  
  
-Dice que es mi hermano...- ¡¡¡¡Que!!!! Tu tienes un hermano y ¿como? ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? y seguro que Saria tampoco sabe nada.- Argumento Zelda.  
  
-Ni yo tampoco lo sabia, es algo muy raro, sin embargo no se donde pudo venir ya que mis padres murieron, Ganon los mato - si lo se - dijo Zelda - pero es de verdad extraño y no sabes nada del el, es decir ¿el árbol Deku no te lo dijo alguna vez?  
  
-No- respondió Link cabizbajo- pero voy a averiguar de donde vino esa carta.  
  
Y ¿cómo?- le cuestiono Zelda  
  
-mira - dijo Link - si es mi hermano, es un Hylian y el único lugar donde puedo encontrar rastros Hylian es en el lago Hylian, allí debe de haber respuestas. 


	2. La pintura y el escrito

Capitulo 2: La pintura y el escrito  
  
Festejaron a Link y Link gracias a la cruda de la noche anterior no pudo pararse todo el día siguiente. Al día siguiente a ese Link se levanto y Saria esta allí recostada en un sillón de la casa de Link, Link se levanto y cargo a Saria donde su cama y la tapo con las cobijas: la pobre se había quedado a cuidar a Link todo el día y la noche de los días anteriores, Link le dio un beso en sus labios de buenos amigos y se fue sin decir ninguna palabra.  
  
Cabalgando por las tierras de Hyrule sobre su yegua Epona Link se dirigía a el lago Hylia, se había puesto su túnica Azul para poder nadar debajo del agua sin ningún problema, al llegar ahí Link descabalgo y se fue a recorrer toda la orilla del lago pero no vio nada extraño , después se sumergió en el agua y busco todo el día pero no encontró nada. Ya daban las 12 de la noche y el no encontró ni una pista, se recargo en una de las rocas de la orilla del lago y esta se movió. Link pensó: "que demonios se mueve, tal vez allá una cueva debajo". Link la movió y efectivamente había una cueva volvió a pensar "tal vez este sea el camino a donde mi hermano".  
  
Link encendió una antorcha y se puso a recorrer la mazmorra con cuidado, sin embargo no encontró nada peligroso peri si muchos acertijos que resolvió con astucia, al fin llego a la cámara final y lo único que encontró fue un dibujo donde al parecer un mago levantaba una pequeña isla en el aire con unas palabras en Hylia al lado: La tusvve rd ank iotsu pame ri al de lp ame sorio hj kpo ccxer.  
  
Link lo vio durante mucho tiempo, lo escribió en una hoja de un árbol y también dibujo el rupestre y se marcho de la cueva.  
  
Ya afuera cerro la cueva regresando la roca a su lugar y se marcho a su casa en el bosque de Kokiri ya en su casa Saria lo estaba esperando muy enojada en su casa y preocupada por Link, discutieron un momento, pero como cada vez que discutían, Saria lo perdonaba y salían a cenar al bosque. 


	3. Rediona

Capitulo 3: Rediona  
  
  
  
Link se levanto temprano y se dirigió a la biblioteca de la villa de Kakarico a tratar de descifrar aquellas palabras en Hylia, pero no encontró nada. Saliendo de la biblioteca se encontró con un viejo muy raro que nunca había visto y este le dijo:  
  
-con que tu eres el hijo menor del Rey Ladius y la Reina Serena, te pareces mucho a tu padre.  
  
-Usted conoció a mis padres- le pregunto Link  
  
-Así es joven príncipe- dijo el viejo - son Rediona - consejero real del Rey de Hylia.  
  
-¿Hylia?, ¿que no se destruyo hace mucho tiempo?- respondió Link con cara de confusión - ¿es decir que mis padres aun viven?  
  
-No - le dijo el viejo - tus padres si los mato Ganon - pero la tierra no se destruyo, muchos pensaban que Hylia estaba en el centro de Hyrule, pero en realidad estaba donde el lago ya que gracias a los poderosos magos de TRIFORCE pudimos levantar la ciudad por los aires donde aun reside.  
  
-Es decir que ¿mi tierra natal aun existe? -pregunto el joven Link muy alegre  
  
-Si, pero me han exiliado de ahí no se de repente el Rey se volvió loco, hace 4 días estaba bien ¿quién sabe que le paso?.  
  
Leid es el Rey ¿verdad?,me mando una carta - argumento Link.  
  
-¿Una carta? - se pregunto pero Rediona - si el no sabe de su existencia.  
  
-Entonces quien pudo haber sido que supiera de mi existencia y la de mi hermano- se cuestiono Link.  
  
-Solo una persona pudo haber sido- dijo Rediona- ya que no muchos saben de su existencia joven príncipe.  
  
-¿Quién?- Dijo Link  
  
-El señor Ganon.  
  
-Ganon pero si yo acabe con el hace mucho tiempo.  
  
-Pero es el único.  
  
-Tenemos que ir a Hylia, ¿donde es la entrada?  
  
-Solo hay una puerta hacia Hylia y esta escondida. -¿No sabes donde esta?  
  
-Lamentablemente no, solo el poder de la trifuerza unida lograra revelar el sitio de esa puerta. 


	4. La trifuerza de poder

Capitulo 4: la trifuerza de poder  
  
  
  
Todos estaban pensando en la cámara de los sabios de donde se podría encontrar el tercer pedazo de trifuerza y se pusieron a analizar todo lo que sabían:  
  
-Bueno primero- dijo Impa, guardiana de las sombra - como es que Ganondorf sabe de la existencia de el hermano de Link  
  
-Verán- contesto Rediona - el señor Ganon, cuando era Rey de los Gerudos, se llevo a entrenar a el entonces príncipe Leid, por eso es que el conoce a los dos-  
  
-pero- dijo Zelda - ¿como es que el sobrevivió en Hylia y Link fue mandado al bosque de Kokiri?  
  
-Pues de eso no estoy muy seguro pero al parecer querían protección para el joven Link ya que Hylia en esos momentos era muy peligroso y el joven Leid estaba de viaje por Labrina en una expedición, pero el llego justo momentos antes de que elevaran Hylia, es mas el vio morir a tu Padre.  
  
-Pero se convirtió en un buen Rey ¿no es así?- dijo Darunia que le preocupaba esa situación.  
  
-Así es - contesto Radiona - fue muy bien entrenado y hasta para soportar la muerte de su Padre.  
  
- Eso si - menciono Nabooru - Ganon era muy buen dirigente pero se descarrilo y si creo que yo conocí a tu hermano pero yo estaba muy pequeña en ese entonces no tengo bien definida su imagen.  
  
-Bueno eso aclara la situación de tu hermano - dijo Zelda - ahora pasemos a como Ganon pudo revivir.  
  
- Solo hay una manera - menciono Nabooru - y es con un conjuro mágico muy poderoso de magia negra Gerudo pero solo Koume y Kotate son capaces de eso  
  
-Pero ellas ya fueron derrotadas - Menciono Ruto que no había hablado mucho  
  
-Entonces no se que paso - menciono Nabooru desconcertada - por que son las únicas que pudieron hacer aquí en Hyrule.  
  
-Si pero esta magia no es de Hyrule tal vez es del reino oscuro- aporto Link a la conversación - recuerden que ya no esta aquí sino donde los muerto.  
  
-Bueno si es así debemos de averiguarlo - dijo Zelda - y el indicado es Link ya que por eso estamos aquí saber el origen de Link - ¡y evitar una guerra! - dijo Rediona con desesperación  
  
-¡Que! - se escucho en toda la cámara al unísono.  
  
-así es- ¿pues por que creen que me desterraron de Hylia por haber ofendido a un mozo?  
  
-buen punto- dijo Ruto- no te habíamos preguntado por que te desterraron  
  
-Ahora - habló Darunia - este concilio debe preguntarte que son estos escritos en Hylia que encontró Link en aquella cueva y que significan los dibujos también hallados ahí.  
  
-Bueno verán ese escrito no esta en Hylia - dijo Rediona - sino que es elfico  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Zelda.  
  
-¿No saben?, un elfo son ustedes los de Hyrule, los Gerudo y nosotros los Hylia, menos los Gorons, los Zoras y los Kokiri que son mini elfos y aparte existe de personas, los humanos que son de los que mas hay.  
  
-¿Humanos? - pregunto Saria con curiosidad  
  
Si son como los elfos pero ellos mueren como a los 80 años y no viven los milenios que nosotros, son como los Zoras.  
  
-No espera - reclamo Ruto enfadada - nosotros vivimos como 1000 años tal vez no tanto como ustedes los "elfos" pero si vivimos mas que los Humanos  
  
-Bueno si - se corrigió Rediona - el asunto es que los escritos son elfico antiguo y quiere decir: La tusvve rd ank iotsu pame ri al de lp ame sorio hj kpo ccxer. El elfohy se con magia para ir al de le sol nubes di los unico  
  
-¿Qué? ¿eso no tiene sentido?- menciono Impa muy preocupada por que todo esto fuera una broma  
  
-Lo tuviera para ustedes si fueran elfos de verdad- muy enfadado Rediona contesto- lo que quiere decir es...  
  
-El Hylia con magia desconocida subirá a las nubes en la nube de oro - dijo Link como en trance.  
  
-Exacto joven príncipe - dijo el consejero de los Hylia  
  
-Bueno ahora todo esta resuelto menos lo de la trifuerza de poder - argumento Impa.  
  
-La trifuerza no puede estar en el reino oscuro así que cuando Ganon murió alguien mas la obtuvo, pero solo la puede obtener el que nazca al momento de morir el antiguo guerrero - dijo Zelda  
  
-Pero nadie nació en ese momento ya que lo hubiera sabido el árbol Deku hace mucho - dijo Saria  
  
-Entonces solo alguien pudo obtenerlo - contesto  
  
-¿Quién? - pregunto Darunia  
  
- Farore  
  
-Yo se quien es - dijo Link - es el Oráculo de los Secretos, pero ella vive en el bosque perdido y la verdad no se en donde con exactitud  
  
-pues hay que ir a buscarla - se apuro a decir Rediona y que se veía contento.  
  
-Bueno voy a ir a buscarla vendré mañana.  
  
Así Link partió en su nueva búsqueda, entro al bosque perdido y caminando en busca de la casa de Farore se encontró con misteriosos hombre encapuchados. Lo rodearon Link busco una salida pero no encontró alguna, de repente se escucho una espada desenvainada y que tenia una pres. Link la esquivo, pero el sonido de por lo menos otras diez espadas desenvainadas se escucho y todas tenían un solo objetivo matar a Link. Link se defendió como pudo, por que no llevaba escudo estaba acorralado y todos los guerreros no dejaban de atacar, sin embargo Link tampoco se iba a rendir, ya había matado unos cuantos ton sablazos en la yugular ya que era el mejor lugar para atacar cuando son demasiados los enemigos...  
  
Por fin Link logro derrotar a todos menos uno, pero este guerrero era diferente, este tenia una capa roja, entonces Link le pregunto:  
  
-¿Quién eres?.  
  
-Mi nombre es Virdio y haz matado a todos mis ladrones así que morirás aquí y ahora.  
  
-Eso crees ¿eh?. Prepárate.  
  
-Esperen- interrumpió una tercera voz de mujer- alto , yo soy Farore Oráculo de los Secretos, hola Link ¿como te ha ido?  
  
-Vengo a decirles que yo arregle este encuentro con ustedes dos-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué? - dijeron ambos.  
  
-Bueno "Virdio" por que no empiezas a decir tu verdadero nombre  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿pero por que? No me gusta, mi nombre verdadero es ZELDO  
  
-Pero como - dijo Link - que raro  
  
-No es raro Link el es el hermano de Zelda y es a quien buscas  
  
-O sea que el... - exacto el tiene un triangulo en su mano izquierda  
  
-El es el portador de la trifuerza de poder.  
  
- Así es pero por favor no le digas a nadie que me llamo Zeldo - menciono el joven que ya se había quitado la capucha.  
  
-Pero si eres igualito a Zelda wow ¿amigos? Te necesito  
  
-Bueno total ni me caían bien  
  
-Pero me tendrás que dar mucho dinero  
  
-No seas tonito eres príncipe de Hyrule  
  
-Bueno si, pero necesito un nombre nuevo  
  
-Eso si, por que le anterior apestaba, ¡ya se! Como se llamaba tu hermana antes o se hacia llamar: SHEIK  
  
- me gusta, gracias,... ¿eh?  
  
-Link  
  
-Claro  
  
-Gracias Farore - dijeron ambos  
  
-Si claro - dijo la joven hermosa - todo sea por salvar Hyrule. 


	5. La puerta

Capitulo 5: La puerta  
  
Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la cámara de los sabios preparándose para ir a Hylia...  
  
-Bueno y como te llamas- pregunto Darunia.  
  
-Bueno... e... Zel...Sheik, si eso- dijo el joven muy nervioso ya que estaba frente alas personas mas importantes de Hyrule.  
  
-Bueno Sheik - habló Zelda - ¿de donde eres?  
  
-Bueno soy de aquí de Hyrule, según mi madre, soy uno de los ultimos Sheika.  
  
-Yo también- dijo Impa - a ver dime de quien eres hijo y te diré si sí eres un Sheika o no  
  
-Soy del difunto rey de Hyrule y mi madre se llamaba Indiana.  
  
-¡Eres mi hermano!- grito Zelda  
  
-Si supongo - dijo el joven enrojecido - Pero como y cuando - se desespero Zelda - No lo se  
  
- Bueno - dijo Link para calmar las cosas - ahora es uno de nosotros y un miembro muy importante.  
  
Ya basta - hablo Rediona - vamos a abrir la puerta o ¿que?  
  
-Si mejor lo haces ya - dijo Link  
  
Todos salieron a los campos de Hyrule pero Zelda estaba un poco consternada por lo que se había enterado, era muy raro para ella que algo así le pasara, pensaba que su padre había sido un esposo fiel hasta la muerte de su esposa, pero ella estaba errada, ahora pensaba que era un hombre malo y que se merecía lo que le paso  
  
Link le agarro del hombro y le dijo:  
  
-Esta bien no te preocupes debe haber una razón lógica de esto créeme a mi también me sorprendió cuando lo supe y mira mi sorpresa ambos tenemos hermanos que no conocíamos.  
  
-Tienes razón - ella se sintio muy reconfortada por lo que le dijo.  
  
Esta bien es hora - dijo Rediona - ¿listos? Si- dijo todo mundo  
  
Los tres portadores se acercaron las manos y de repente una luz salió de sus puños y rebelo una luz que indicaba hacia el cementerio y esa luz se fue volando hacia allá.  
  
Todos montaron un caballo y siguieron la luz, pero como a medio camino, algo salto del cielo unos guerreros enormes con armaduras ligeras y uno hablo:  
  
-Deténganse ahí mismo o morirán todos aquí y tu Rediona vas a pagar con la muerte tu traición  
  
-No seas tonito Milee el rey se volvió loco, ellos no sabían nada de la existencia de Hylia hasta que yo llegue  
  
-Y por eso morirás no seas estúpido  
  
-Déjalo en paz o te las veras conmigo - amenazo al soldado Link  
  
-quien eres tu  
  
-No seas más estúpido Milee el es tu príncipe el es el Sr. Link  
  
-Mentiras según el rey nuestro príncipe fue torturado para revelar todo lo que sabia acerca de nosotros y nos iban a declarar la guerra  
  
-Tu lo estas viendo con tus propios ojos  
  
-Mentira!!! - y ataco a Link...  
  
Link esquivo la espada que se veía que era muy fuerte, pero todos los demás soldados también lo atacaron, pero Darunia detuvo a dos de solo un golpe sin embargo ellos eran muy grandes y fuertes así que no sintieron mucho dolor, Otro lo detuvo Sheik con ayuda de su lanza-cetro, también Impa peleaba con otro par. Link desenvaino su espada y ataco a soldado Milee, sin embargo se veía que era un rival digno, primero el soldado hirió a Link en un brazo y luego en el otro, Link estaba inhabilitado para ocupar su espada, creía que iba a ser su final, estaba tirado, con los ojos cerrados, listo para el golpe final, sin embargo recordó las artes marciales que le habían enseñado unos monjes del templo Shirutzi en otro de sus viajes, enredo con sus pies al soldado y este callo encajándose así la espada en el estomago...  
  
-Auxilio - grito Link desesperado.  
  
Zelda salió corriendo para ayudarle, saco un poco de poción mágica y la derramo sobre las heridas, estas desaparecieron al instante, Link recogió su sable o siguió peleando... Ya quedaban pocos soldados cuando Link que estaba con el ultimo de ellos con el que iba a pelear, ambos chocaron espadas y la espada de Link, La espada del Héroe, así que Link con lo que quedaba de su espadase la encajo en su pecho haciendo que muriera casi al instante...  
  
-Maldición - grito Link, todos se voltearon a ver que le sucedía y ahí estaba el arrodillado cargando los restos de su espada triste - y ahora que voy a hacer - y ahora que va a hacer un Link sin espada no es Link o ¿no?  
  
-Cálmate -dijo Zelda- recogeremos una de ellos y podrás cargarla - ¡No! - respondió- era mi espada de toda la vida  
  
Siguieron su camino y al fin llegaron a Kakarico, pasaron por el pueblo hasta entrar al cementerio, era muy tenebroso  
  
-aquí no puede ser- dijo Impa - porque solo esta el templo de las sombras  
  
-No- interrumpió Rediona - miren esta tumba: "Para el héroe Hylia por su ayuda en tiempos difíciles", Darunia por favor mueve esta tumba  
  
-Esta bien - contesto el enorme Gorrón y la movió  
  
De la tumba salió una enorme luz que deslumbro a todos los presentes, subió al cielo pero regreso donde todos ellos estaban presentes...  
  
-Esta es - dijo Rediona, recuerdo como era pero nunca supe en donde la colocaron, pero se puede mover creo que lo seria mejor.  
  
-Tienes razón - dijo Ruto - es muy peligroso que este aquí.  
  
-llevémosla a la cámara de los sabios - dijo Nabooru  
  
-No - negó Zelda - es mejor llevarla al castillo a la sala Hylia.  
  
-Pero en el castillo no hay tal sal - dijo Link confundido  
  
-Ahora si- exclamo Zelda... 


	6. The Wind Sword

Capitulo 6: The Wind Sword  
  
-Creo Zelda que es mejor que vayas haciendo un ejercito, no creo que Link solo pueda con ellos llevaremos mucho soldados - dijo Rediona - yo se lo fuerte que son los Hylia  
  
-No - aclaro Link iré yo solo y ya  
  
-Espera yo voy contigo - dijo Sheik - no te vendría mal aunque sea un poco de compañía  
  
-Tienes razón, Sheik y yo iremos - contesto Link  
  
-Esta bien - dijo Rediona - te haré un mapa para que llegues al castillo, es muy grande Hylia y se pueden perder.  
  
-Ok, mientras tu haces el mapa Sheik y yo iremos por Epona y pediré otro caballo prestado.  
  
Link y Sheik fueron por Epona a Lon Lon Ranch y allí recogieron a Epona y otro buen caballo saliendo del Rancho Link le dijo a Sheik:  
  
-Oye.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Vamos con Farore  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Me diga en donde puedo encontrar otra espada  
  
-Bueno, pero hay que apurarnos  
  
-Esta bien  
  
Se dirigieron al bosque y llegaron a casa de Farore  
  
-¿Qué paso muchachos?  
  
-Bueno Farore, vine para ver si me podías decir la ubicación de una espada nueva  
  
-Con un herrero  
  
-Eh... si... pero yo me refería a algo mas... mágico.  
  
-A claro como no lo pensé, y que le paso a la tuya  
  
-Se rompió en una batalla contra una espada Hylia  
  
-entonces en lugar de mágica una resistente pero ligera no como una Hylia  
  
-Exacto  
  
-Bueno hay una que es muy resistente y muy ligera.  
  
-Excelente y ¿en que donde esta?  
  
-Esta cerca de aquí, en Termina.  
  
-Bueno si, relativamente cerca ¿por donde?  
  
-En el reloj hasta en la punta esta clavado lo que parece un puñal pero es una espada se llama The Wind Sword, si la logras obtener te daré a su compañero: The Shield of Tornados  
  
-Esta bien, gracias  
  
Así se fueron los dos amigos hacia la caverna que dirigía a Termina Al llegar ahí Link le dijo a Sheik:  
  
-Sheik te presento la Torre del reloj de la ciudad del Reloj  
  
-¿Es un reloj?  
  
-Pero muy grande, hace mucho tiempo que no había venido por aquí Bueno vayamos a buscarla  
  
-Ok  
  
Salieron de la torre del reloj y la vieron, en la punta del reloj estaba la espada, como había llegado ahí nadie sabia pero Link la iba a conseguir. Escalo por el reloj y llego a la cima. Fue atacado, no logro ver a su atacante por que casi se cae se reincorporo y sujeto la espada. Lo volvieron a atacar, esta vez si callo pero callo con la espada en sus manos. No le había pasado nada, era como si hubiera volado, tal vez había sido la espada, no lo sabia, se paro y vio a su agresor, Era un ave de por lo menos 3 metros de largo, El ave lo ataco pero Link logro esquivar su ataque y la lastimo un ala, el ave por poco cae al suelo pero logro mantenerse en el aire entonces volvió a atacar a Link, Link lo volvió a esquivar de un salto para atrás y lanzo un ataque pero no le logro alcanzar, sin embargo una corriente de aire que salió de la espada corto el suelo de manera brutal, entonces Link se dio cuenta de que su espada podía lanzar ráfagas de aire cortante, así que lanzo una hacia el ave que venia directo hacia el, pero el ave no logro llegar por que Link la había partido a la mitad. 


	7. El pais en las nubes

Capitulo 7: El país en las nubes  
  
Link y Sheik regresaron al castillo y ahí los estaba esperando Rediona con el mapa ya listo...  
  
-Que ha pasado Link por que tardaron tanto - dijo Zelda  
  
-Es que fuimos por mi nueva espada, es mucho mejor que la anterior  
  
-Nos debieron de haber avisado, pensamos que algo les había pasado - aclaro Rediona  
  
Se disculparon y se prepararon para su viaje, ambos sabían que esa misión era muy peligrosa, pero ellos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Llegado el momento de partir Link fue el primero en entrar por la puerta y después entro Sheik...  
  
-Bueno Sheik que te parece este lugar  
  
-Es muy hermoso  
  
-Si, nunca había estado aquí , solo cuando yo era un pequeño bebé, me siento extraño, bueno, a lo que venimos  
  
-A acabar con el ser maligno de Hylia  
  
Miraron el mapa y se dieron cuenta que estaban al sur de Hylia pero no les llevaría mas de un tres días llegar al palacio Hylia. Caminaron por varias horas hasta encontrar una pequeña aldea, que les indicaba que ya estaban a la mitad del camino que querían recorrer en su prime día, siguieron caminado y cuando se dieron cuanta ya habían pasado su meta del día, decidieron detener a comer algo, pero varios pájaros de sombra los atacaron, eran ajaron de sombra, es decir, no los podían atacar sin luz y ya no había luz porque ya había oscurecido, empezó la batalla y solo los podían ver por la luz de la luna, después de derrotarlos con mucha dificultad ambos se dispusieron a dormir. Iban a llegar antes de lo esperado, o al menos eso creían ellos.  
  
Despertaron cuando el sol apenas iluminaba las primeras colinas, es pasto jugueteaba con el viento cuando Link abrió su ojo pero no logro mirar la hermosa del paisaje por que se veía rodeado de guardias Hyrulienses, despertó a Sheik y este se levanto de un brinco y saco su lanza y Link su espada, pero este pensaba que ellos eran demasiados como 20 no podrían ellos dos contra todos ellos...  
  
-Wey  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Corre  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Y se echaron a correr por todo el bosque siendo perseguidos por demasiados soldados para combatirlos, Link de espaldas saco su espada y empezó a sacar ráfagas de aire y logro alcanzar a varios de ellos, cuando quedaban solo 5 se lanzaron Link y Sheik al ataque y acabaron con facilidad. Siguieron su camino y en la noche de ese día llegaron a la ciudadela del palacio de Hylia, sin embargo se dieron cuenta de que atrás del castillo había un pico del que su cima los ojos de elfo, y eso que ellos tiene la mejor vista de todas la criaturas. Se escabulleron en la ciudadela y o sorpresa cuando vieron que no había castillo solo unas escaleras que subían hacia la cima de aquel pico Lo pensaron un rato pero se decidieron por subir las escaleras, no podían paredes nada, se tardaron mínimo unas 4 hr. en subir todas las escaleras, cuando al fin terminaron de subirlas miraron y no era un pico sino una meseta sin embargo debería de haber sido un pico, esto desafiaba la naturaleza, (pero en su mundo hay magos, creo que no, no la desafiaba), vieron un enorme ejercito preparándose para el ataque y escucharon una voz que retumbaba por toda la meseta...  
  
-Soldados entonces quedamos que mañana empieza el ataque cuando el primer rayo de sol toque el lago, lo tiene destruir todo y recuerden a la princesa Zelda y al chico que la va a defender los quiero vivos  
  
-Si Señor-se escucho mientras todo el suelo retumbaba  
  
-Ahora retírense, hay que guardar fuerza para el día de la liberación  
  
-Si señor  
  
Los dos chicos se vieron el uno al otro y...  
  
-Les tienes que avisar Sheik y tu también protégete  
  
-Pero como llegare en tan poco tiempo hacia la puerta  
  
-Las puertas se pueden cambiar de lugar y yo me la traje  
  
-Bien ahora podré avisarles mas rápido, bueno tu sigue estas cerca de tu objetivo  
  
-Gracias no dejes que nadie entre aquí si no eres tu con n gran ejercito o al menos tu solo -Oct  
  
-nos vemos  
  
-Igual, suerte  
  
Así se despidieron los amigos, y Link se aventuro hacia el castillo.  
  
Una vez adentro vio que era un castillo oscuro, un estilo Ganon total, algo había pasado. 


	8. Geidon

Capitulo Final: Geidon  
  
Link se vio en muchos problemas dentro del castillo ya que ahí dentro le toco pelear contra Orcos de dos metros y medio, y muchos a la vez ya estaba muy herido pero tenia que seguir y saber que había pasado.  
  
Ya había llegado a la puerta donde el Rey debía de estar, la iba a abrir pero tenia seguro, tenia que buscar donde estaba la llave que abría esa puerta, volvió a recorrer el castillo pero no la encontró. Descanso un momento en un rincón oscuro, se unto poción en sus heridas y ya que estuvieron sanas bebió un poco para recuperar fuerzas.  
  
Se dio cuenta que solo se podía abrir por adentro así que no había otra opción que esperar a que saliera, pero no tal vez seria muy tarde, tenia que descubrir que pasaba ¡YA!.Busco una puerta secreta por todo el castillo pero no encontró nada, hasta que se recargo en una estatua de un enano se abrió un pasadizo y de allí salió una bestia directo a la yugular del Hylia, pero este con sus grandes reflejos logro esquivarlo y herir a la criatura de muerte.  
  
Entro por el pasillo, era muy oscuro había unas escaleras, subió por ellas, cientos de murciélagos salieron a atacar a Link, este se agacho y esquivo algunos pero recibió varios rasguños en la espalda, saco su escudo y por primera vez su escudo hizo algo mágico, porque por primera vez Link lo había usado bien, ráfagas de viento había brotado de el haciendo que los murciélagos se estrellaran contra las muros, después de eso Link se levanto y siguió subiendo las escaleras.  
  
Al terminar de subirlas, se encontró con un pasillo largo únicamente iluminado con la luz de la luna que pasaba por las ventanas, y tenia razón por que tener ventanas, en medio del pasillo encontró un hombre con las ropas rasgada y este le dijo:  
  
-Corre  
  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué?  
  
-Soy un hombre lobo y acaba de salir la luna ¡CORRE!  
  
En ese momento ya era demasiado tarde la Luna toco al hombre y este sufrió una transformación muy veloz, ya no le daba tiempo de escapar tenia que pelear.  
  
Link saco su espada (una vez más) y se preparo para la lucha: el lobo se abalanzo hacia el como un rayo, Link por la rapidez del lobo y el espacio del pasillo no lo pudo esquivar, el lobo lo tenia contra el suelo, se preparaba para darle una mordida en el rostro, Link no sabia como safarse de ahí, cerro los ojos, pero el tonto lobo soltó una de las manos de Link, la izquierda, con esa logro sacar su cuchillo que llevaba en una bota y se lo encajo, el lobo lo soltó, link dio una maroma hacia atrás y recogió su espada, ahora Link salto hacia el lobo, hiriéndole un ojo, el lobo al no poder ver en un ojo y por el dolor se suicido se encajo sus propias garras en su cuello  
  
-Que raro- dijo Link que salió ileso de esa batalla.  
  
Al fin llego al final donde una puerta de madera esperaba ser abierta, Link la abrió, Era la cámara del Rey, una sombra se veía ahí.  
  
-Bienvenido hermano- dijo esa voz  
  
-Así que tu eres Leid verdad  
  
-Mas o menos, ahora me llamo Geidon, por que tengo el cuerpo de tu hermano y el pensamiento o alma de Ganon.  
  
-Lo sabia siempre eres tu como demonios saliste del mundo de los muertos maldito  
  
-acaso no puedo tener yo mis propios secretitos, la verdad tu propio hermano me saco de ahí, pero el no esperaba que me poseyera de el es muy ingenuo  
  
-deja a mi hermano en paz el no es malo  
  
-Al contrario tarde o temprano se iba a volver malo por todo le que le enseñe o que el estúpido Rediona no te dijo que yo entrene a tu hermano  
  
-Si lo menciono. Pero como es que solo tu alma salió de el reino oscuro  
  
-Así es el hechizo, solo mi alma saldría y yo me conseguiría un cuerpo nuevo y poderoso  
  
-Y elegiste a mi hermano  
  
-No el es provisional, al que quiero es a ti (Hero of Wind: siempre pasa).  
  
-Así que are que tu cuerpo sea mío  
  
Y empezó la batalla que definiría el destino de Hylia e Hyrule, aun que Link estaba preocupado por su hermano, no podía dañar su cuerpo así que haría como casi siempre hacia contra Ganon, le regresaría su magia.  
  
Geidon empezó haciéndose flotar saco su báculo-sable e hizo temblar la tierra, el piso se estaba derrumbando, fue con tal fuerza ese terremoto que toda la meseta parecía que se iba a caer, Link perdió el equilibrio, Geidon lo ataco con su sable, pero Link reacciono velozmente y logro evitar su ataque, luego Geidon hizo uno de esos ataques mágicos que se pueden regresar, y se lo regreso así el alma de Ganon se vio, Link salió corriendo hacia ella y logro alcanzarla con su escudo, la hizo volar alejo y recogió a su hermano, parecía que Ganon se iba debilitando cada vez mas por que necesitaba un cuerpo nuevo, ya todo iba a acabar para Ganon.  
  
De repente algo se movió de la bolsa de Link que estaba en el suelo, era la puerta transportadora, Sheik salió de ella, Link lo vio al igual que el espíritu de Ganon, este se lanzo hacia Sheik y Link no pudo evitarlo...  
  
-Así que este es el nuevo poseedor de la trifuerza de poder con eso no necesito este cuerpo solo la trifuerza.  
  
Ganon dejo al cuerpo inherte de Sheik y Ganon empezó a tener una forma de Cerdo maligno (Hero of Wind: la de siempre), se levanto y se lanzo contra Link Diciendo:  
  
-ahora ya no tienes a la Master Sword  
  
-No pero tango a la Wind Sword  
  
Y diciendo esas palabra lanzo un corte por el aire que le rebano un brazo a Ganon, haciéndolo caer moribundo, Link lo tenia a su merced, todo iba a acabar muy pronto, Link le encajo la espada en el cráneo a Ganon y este se esfumo otra vez...Ganon había muerto (otra vez).  
  
Todo se aclaro al día siguiente, los Hylians no atacaron y Leid y Link fueron presentados, Link le dijo que el iba a seguir en Hyrule así que el podía seguir gobernando Hylia, las segunda puerta fue colocada, en una sala del palacio que volvió a ser el mismo de antes, Todo se aclaro e iba a esta bien... ...durante un tiempo... 


End file.
